"wonderland" series
The "wonderland" series is a collection of videos that point towards a variety of characters in the BedrockPerson universe. Paying homage to several horror peices, such as Marble Hornets, the wonderland videos are generally off-putting and creepy, as opposed to the usually light-hearted and "soft" themes of the other videos. Various established characters appear in these videos, including the Gascot, Decay The Witherer, & bedrockperson. History The first wonderland video came as the finale for the countdown leading up to the release of The Adventure Through Time 2. Before the release of the blooper, people had confused the countdown to be for the continuation of the MINECRAFT! series, or whatever some of the Canyouseethewords posts had pointed towards. As of yet, three videos have been released, one being "wonderland", "welcome to wonderland", and "the rabbit hole" Videos wonderland Synopsis The entire video is a collage of creepy and cryptic footage from various sources, including Minecraft, some Marble Hornets, others include a rose dying, and footage from the 1939 film Alice in Wonderland. The video's finale seems to take the narrative of Decay, or at the very least his true self, as he describes how he would never stop fighting until he is finally put to rest. The speech is followed by large text reading "I bring them to wonderland" welcome to wonderland Synopsis bedrockperson returns to the castle to check up on Toad, and steps out to take care of something. When he leaves, time distorts and the Gascot appears before Mario and Toad. Mario calls for help, but the Gascot leans in and shushes him. The Gascot disappears and bedrock steps back in. He finds Mario is on the ground bleeding from his eyes and Toad is catatonic. He tries to piece together what happens, and the video ends on bedrock finding a blood drenched sign reading "ONE IN THE SAME" the rabbit hole Synopsis This video is apparently security footage from bedrockperson's bed chamber. A couple seconds in, Gascot's trademark distortion occurs as he suddenly emerges from the shadows. He apparently kneels down beside bedrock before standing back up and stroking his head. The Gascot then walks around the room, apparently looking for something. Gascot then tries to get closer to bedrock, only for a brand new type of distortion to cover the screen. When the distortion dies down, Gascot is seen lying on the ground motionless. His distortion has stopped, leaving only slight static. Gascot then suddenly stands up, and slowly staggers away, trembling. Right as he is about to disappear from the camera's view, he looks directly into the camera, apparently noticing it. The screen then suddenly cuts to a different scenario, the camera is pointing downwards, apparently damaged. Something on fire is visible in the corner. The Gascot is seen crouching in the middle of the room holding his face as if he was screaming/crying and thrashing about. After about 30 seconds Gascot totally disappears and the video returns to perfect quality. A review report attached to the video states that while the camera was indeed damaged, no objects were reported burnt or missing. bedrock apparently has no recollection of the incident. It also notes that Gascot left a message, however, rather than his usual "Ya-te-veo", it read "I'm sorry." how long is forever? Synopsis The video starts with bedrockperson addressing a group of G-Squad troops. As he leaves, an alarm suddenly starts blaring as multiple troopers run out to find the Gascot is approaching the facility. After tearing down a wall and killing all the troops in his path, the Gascot comes across a large dark corridor leading into an enormous dark room. As he makes his way into the room, the lights suddenly flash on, revealing bedrock and a wall of troopers, while also showing the room is fitted with dozens of camera pointing directly at Gascot. Seemingly dazed, Gascot tries to run the other direction, only to find another wall of troops block his path. With nowhere to go and all eyes on him, the Gascot begins to panic. He covers his head and starts moaning loudly. It begins thrashing around and lets out a horrifying screech before the entire room goes dark. Next, all we hear is the Gascot's horrified screams as bullets and explosions are showing ripping through the screen. Once everything is done the video cuts to the Gascot standing alone in the room with the lights flickering. With each passing outage the Gascot gets closer to the camera until only his face is visible. The last thing heard is Gascot shushing, as there is a loud pop and the screen goes black. The video ends with the phrase, "Do Svidanya" six impossible things Synopsis The video begins with bedrock awaking in a very foggy and decrepit place similar to gm_construct. He walks into a building to find Gascot waiting for him. After giving a demonic monologue the Gascot disappears with bedrock giving chase. The altercate for a bit until bedrock finally charges at him. Each time however, the Gascot disappears before he can be touched. Eventually, he pushes bedrock to the ground and demands that he wakes up. Finally, we see reality. bedrock is next to his overturned bed drenched in blood, as a medic and two G-Squad troopers tend to him. help Synopsis The video begins with Gascot stealing a helicopter and flying to a seemingly abandoned city. He enters a seemingly secret facility only to be stopped by bedrock. bedrock shoots the Gascot in the head and proceeds to beat him with a crowbar while he's done. After delivering the final blow via his shotgun, a seemingly exhausted bedrock staggers away but is stopped by the sounds of the Gascot's heavy breathing. Things take a turn for the worst as bedrock is seemingly warped from reality as the Gascot transforms into an even more demonic entity. After throwing bedrock across the room, he tells him he is going to remove his mask, so as to "see him as he truly is". Before he can do so however, Master Hand suddenly appears, and the two disappear in a barrage of flashing colors. Category:Uncategorized